Upgrades
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: Oneshot series pre and post movie. Features Tadashi, Low-battery Baymax, Geekout Fred, and lots of feels! No pairings, Brotherly fluff and team bonding.
1. Ramen Talk

"Hiro, you have not eaten your ramen. Is there something wrong with it?"

"No Baymax. I was just...thinking."

"Did Tadashi enjoy ramen?"

"Um...he practically lived off it. He used to say that if it hadn't been for Aunt Cass, he would have continued to live off the crappy instant kind."

If Baymax could smile, he would have. Yes, talking improved his patient's mood immensely, and also seemed to increase his appetite, for Hiro now wolfed down the food eagerly.

"Hey Baymax?" 

"Yes Hiro."

"Thanks."


	2. Don't Mess with Gummi Bears

"Baymax where are my gummi bears?"

"I have replaced them with fruit gummies. They are organic and better for your hewalth."

*Glare*

"Hiro?"

*glare* *eye twitch*

"I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax learned that gummi bears were essential to Hiro's wellbeing.

"I must remember to never interfere with the vending machine without Hiro's express permission." The robot noted before shutting down. "Hiro only deactivates me when he is displeased with my actions. I shall attempt not to displease him n the future."

Hiro meanwhile was sampling the fruit snacks.

"Not half bad. But nothing tops Gummi Bears."


	3. Wing Trouble

**A/N Oh shame on me forgetting the disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING! There, happy? Oh, and before you all get your hopes up, Tadashi will stay dead. Sorry, but it's a vital part of Hiro's character arc and I'm not messing with that. However, memories are super fun and will appear randomly in this list of Oneshots and arcs. XD**

Many times, Hiro would come home from school with a sullen look in his eyes. Aunt Cass noticed it immediately. He said one of his classes was in the new Tadashi wing, and at first he seemed so excited.

But these days, he came back from school drained and saddened, as if something had happened to the building. She later found out that it wasn't the building itself that had upset her nephew.

It had been what he heard while inside it.

Honey Lemon had been so concerned for the young boy that she relayed some things to Cass one morning after Hiro and Baymax left for the lab.

"Aunt Cass? Has...has Hiro told you about the whisperings he hears now and again?"

"Whisperings? No. He has been acting sad lately. What exactly has been going on?"

The girl hun g her head

"Believe it or not, Tadashi wasn't liked by everyone at school. There have been whisperings that...he didn't deserve the wing. That it was an accident and he was an idiot for heading back inside. His death was his own fault."

Cass nearly dropped her cup. "How dare they!"

"Hiro thought so too. But what can he say? What can he do? He's small, and yes he has Baymax but you know how stubborn the bot is about harming people, except if Hiro is in physical danger. All he can do is hurt for his brother. That's all he does. Well that, and vowing that if any of them become a Big Hero 6 problem, he would be extremely happy to punch them out."

Cass laughed "Oh sweet. Hiro always wanted to repay Tadashi for sticking up for him. But those students...did they know Hiro was listening?"

Honey Lemon looked mortified "I hope not! Oh that would be cruel!"

Cass was about to answer when there was a familiar "Oh no." coming from the garage.

"BAYMAX! Did you seriously-?! How did you even-?!"

"I appear to have gotten stuck in the wheel of your Moped."

"TADASHI'S Moped!"

"I appear to have gotten stuck in the wheel of Tadashi's Moped."

"Never mind, Baymax. I'll get you out in a sec."

Cass smiled "Honey Lemon, I think Hiro's brother complex is going to be cured soon. Baymax will see to that."

"I hope so, because Hiro depressed sucks."


	4. A Wicked Idea

"Baymax YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Fred what are you doing?" Hiro demanded of his friend as he stormed into Fred's room.

"Oh, so you finally came! Yeah, me and the big man were just throwing sick ideas around for my suit."

Baymax cocked his head at his charge, who looked very put out that one of the six had robotnapped him again.

"Fred how many times do I have to tell you to ask before stealing him?!"

"Sorry leader man. Baymax looked so lonely just sitting in your garage, so I invited him to my casa for a bit."

Baymax cocked his head to the other side, his memory bank knew different.

"I cannot get lonely. I am a robot. It was Fred who was...bored and decided to do the 'hang out' activity. In his social interest, I obliged. Social interactions are good for Fred's emotional and physical health."

Hiro sighed "Of course. Next time at least tell me where you're...going..." His voice trailed off and his eyes lit up like saucers.

"Fred...is that Rex-bot Megazon?!"

"With authentic battlezoid plating."

"Oh man that is AWESOME!"

Baymax watched all of this with satisfaction. Hiro had been feeling unwell emotionally that week, due to the fact that tomorrow was the anniversary of Tadashi's death.

"I suggest a 'geek out', Hiro. It will keep you from having a 'heart attack.'"

"I am TOTALLY Geeking out right now! I'm going to die of awesome overload DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE THIS IS?!"

Baymax moved in at the phrase Hiro was going to die, but his patient waved him off "Just an expression!"

This disturbed the robot greatly. Or would have if he knew what disturbed felt like.

:"I like that expression less than having a heart attack. Please refrain from using it."

Hiro simply snorted, and continued admiring the boxed figure. Fred looked at Baymax and said excitedly,

"We should totally deck you out in Battlezoid Armor."

Neither robot nor nerd saw the evil, hungry, and sneaky look that slowly spread across the young Hamada's face at Fred's suggestion. The weels of Hiro's mind turned into overdrive, and they were not going to stop any time soon.


	5. A Wicked Idea 2

"Hiro, I fail to see how this new armor will make me a better health care companion. It is very pointy." Baymax observed, touching the top of his new helmet.

"That's because the Battlezoids were the bad guys." Hiro grunted from his workstation "They weren't built to have soft edges and their armor even less so." The genius pointed out as he completed the final paintjob on the breastplate.

"But we are the heroes." Baymax insisted, "I should be dressed like the protagonists. Not the bad guys."

"Yes, but just because they were the villians doesn't make their armor any less sick!" Hiro argued, shoving the breastplate on.

"Hiro...I do not think this image is good for the team. With me in this pointy armor, the city citizens will panic."

"Panic about how SICK and AWESOME your new armor is!" Fred said, burstinbg into the garage. "Hiro you make me so HAPPY!" he squealed.

"You are not frightened by the pointy style of the armor?" Baymax inquired, his head tilted.

"Like, NO! This makes you look glorious Baymax! Absolutely GLORIOUS! Makes Freddy so happy!" He clapped his hands "He kinda looks like Moonzoid, right Hiro?"

The genius nodded "That was the idea, though Moonzoid was a duech."

"Hiro, am I a...dewsh?"

Both boys erupted into laughter, and Hiro shook his head vigorously "You are many things, Baymax, but you are not and will never be a duech. Now come on. Wings!"

Baymax extended his new, evil looking black wings, and Hiro climbed aboard. "Race you to your house, Fred!" he called as they took off, Hiro eager to show the reszt of the team the healthbot's new look.


	6. Patience Overwritten

Hiro was very patient.

Usually.

He was hotheaded, sure, but he was also calm in the face of most insults because he knew that the ones insulting him had the collective intelligence of sacks of hammers.

Usually.

Not at SFIT. No, the students here were intelegent, respectfully and ridiculously so. Why then did some of them have the slightly less intelegent habit of bashing Tadashi's memory to Hiro's face?!

Hiro was patient, hoping they would see how much hurt and rage their words stirred in him. They seemed to get the message without much hassle, and soon shut up, much to the boy's relief.

Except one.

Tadashi's thickheaded, big muscled rival, Scone. (Nicknamed by Fred because he loved to eat said scones. Fred regretted giving him the name after a trip to the ER, but the nickname stuck.)

The teen loathed the older man. A lot.

"Hamada." He sang, "Hamada...how do you like being an only child? Must be amazing, not having Tadashi around to steal your fire."

Hiro was patient. He let the words of bullies roll off him like water off a duck's back.

Not this time.

This time he lashed out with a yell, punching the larger boy in the nose, breaking it. He then drop-kicked Scone, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't ever." He growled savagely, standing above the fallen teen menacingly. "Put fire and Tadashi's name in the same sentence."

As he walked away, Scone snarled a vow.

"You're MINE Hamada!"


	7. Patience Overwritten 2

"Ow!"

Baymax opened his eyes. Hiro had woken him from his charged sleep mode.

"OUCH!"

The robot wished he inflated faster. Hiro was in deep pain. He had to get to his patient and immediately.

"AUGH! Aaaaaaaaaugh!"

Baymax was not fast. However the sounds of agony coming from Hiro..._His Hiro,_ The boy Tadashi had entrusted to him before the fire, pushed the robot to speeds he couldn't have reached otherwise. Panic he was unable to feel, but Tadashi was kind enough to program urgency, wich was essential to health care, into the bot.

By the time Baymax reached his patient, it was far too late to prevent any further injury. Whoever had caused Hiro to end up unconscious on the floor was long gone, but Baymax didn't care. His primary function at that moment was to scan Hiro for injuries, wich he did promptly.

Five broken ribs, several mild abrasions on the temple and forehead areas (Most obviously caused by a shoe), two broken fingers, and right arm fractured badly. One leg broken at the knee, caused by weight being forced on it (Someone had jumped on it.), and to top it all off, Hiro's breathing was causing his lungs to scrape against the broken ribs, causing him pain and increasing the chances of a puncture.

If the inflatable bot could feel rage, he would have welcomed it instantly.

Gathering his patient gently in his arms, Baymax carried Hiro back to the boy's room asnd begantending to his many wounds.

He didn't notice the smug look on a shadow's face as he passed by the room while the bot reset several bones, and Hiro shrieked his discomfort.

"You were mine, Hamada. All mine. You will continue to be mine until I'm satisfied with my revenge. NO One humiliates Scone. No one!"

The bully never got a chance to torment Hiro again.

Gogo made it so gravity refgused to work when he was around. (Electromagnets in his PE headband made touching the floor difficult)

Honey Lemon added a surprise in his shaving cream that exploded into rainbow dust every time he used it. (Chemical sabotage is so FUN!)

Fred 'accidently' let slip that he wore Granola Man undershorts. (The mascot costume in the changing room was not empty)

Wasabe never left Hiro's side while he was recovering from his injuries. (Wasabe is big and intimidating enough, but having a guy next to Hiro who surrounds himself with lazer tech scared even the big bad Scone).

One thing was for certain. One thing it was wise never to forget, in Scone's, or any other bully's case...

Was that you do not ever mess with Hiro Hamada.

Baymax was glad that if ever he was unavailable, the rest of the team would defend Hiro if they had to,

It was wise not to mess with Big Hero Six. Have any doubts? Ask Scone.


End file.
